Palavras ao vento
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Kamus morreu em honrosa disputa com seu discípulo, no entanto Milo não consegue ir adiante, somente uma nova pessoa poderia ajudalo a prosseguir... [YaoiLemon]


**Palavras ao vento**

Aiko Hosokawa

"Kamus!". Acordou em um pulo, suando frio novamente; aquele pesadelo veio perturbar a mente do jovem dourado, e ele sempre via a mesma cena: Kamus sendo congelado pela Execução Aurora de Hyoga. Estava enlouquecendo! Gritava em vão, sabia que jamais voltaria para os seus braços. Uma semana! Uma maldita semana!

Athena retomou seu lugar de direito no Santuário, trouxe à vida os cavaleiros de bronze, mas os de ouro não. "Por quê?". Estavam sendo enganados, não pretendiam se levantar contra ela; muito pelo contrário pensavam estar defendendo-a, e mesmo assim ela não os trouxe à vida! "Por quê?". Essa pergunta não abandona os pensamentos.

"Agora não adianta mais não conseguirei dormir". Murmurou olhando para o relógio: 04:00 horas da madrugada. Levantou lentamente deixando o fino lençol de seda azul escorregar pela pele morena e seminua. Usava apenas um short de tecido leve e preto. Olhou-se no espelho e viu o que outrora julgara ser objeto de cobiça e perdição de muitos. De uns tempos para cá estava cada vez mais abatido e sentia-se incapaz de amar novamente ou ser realmente amado.

O amante sempre lhe pareceu indiferente, mas era bom estar a seu lado. Agora era o fim, não poderia possuir aquele corpo alvo nem mesmo tocar a pele clara e macia. Via à sua frente a sombra de um homem: os músculos continuavam lá, perfeitos! Os cabelos sempre em desalinho dando o ar selvagem sua maior característica, o que mudará em tão? Olhou o reflexo dos próprios olhos e percebeu o que estava diferente: o azul claro e brilhante ganhou um tom opaco e sem vida. "Os olhos são as janelas da alma". Lembrou-se da frase que há tempos ouvira Shaka pronunciar. "Acho que ele tinha razão, sinto-me morto por dentro". Constatou, saindo da frente do espelho e indo para o banheiro. Despi-se jogando a peça em um canto, ligou o chaveiro e entrou deixando a água quente cair em seus ombros, colocou as mãos contra a parede agora a água batia em sua nuca, manteve a cabeça baixa fechou os olhos tentando não mais pensar em seu amado e assim ficou por muito tempo.

Finalmente saiu vestiu uma calça preta e uma camiseta cavada vermelha. Sentou na saída do templo de Escorpião olhando para cima, mais precisamente para a Casa de Aquário. O corpo ainda estava lá em um esquife de gelo feito pelo próprio discípulo e algoz, o cavaleiro de bronze, Hyoga.

O sol já começava a aparecer quando finalmente resolveu subir. Passou silenciosamente por todas as casas: os guardiões não mais estavam ali, agora a 8ª casa era a última linha de defesa até o salão do Grande Mestre, que também estava vazio; Saori estava no Japão resolvendo alguns problemas.

Caminhou sem pressa e parou ante á entrada na mansão de aquário: tumulo do mago do gelo.

Entrou como se não quisesse acordar o que ali dormia. Parou na frente do corpo, sem vida mas ainda belo, do homem que tanto amava. Desde a morte de Kamus, Milo não teve oportunidade de chorar junto ao corpo vazio, pois sempre tinha alguém ali ou Athena necessitava de algo; não teve paz nesse tempo, logo só pode derramar suas lágrimas sobre o travesseiro nas noites solitárias.

"Meu Kamus...". Deixou-se cair, sentado sobre suas próprias pernas, abraçou a si mesmo, abaixou o corpo e a cabeça deixando os fartos cachos azuis tocarem o chão. Chorou como nunca antes em sua vida. A dor da separação eterna era insuportável; sentia-se sendo dilacerado por dentro, uma sensação de abandono percorreu-lhe a alma.

"O que faço sem você? Estou sozinho nesse mundo... outra vez". Sussurrou entre as muitas lágrimas.

Estava tão envolvido em sua angústia que não sentiu quatro cosmos fortes, porém não agressivos aproximando-se.

"Milo!". Surpreende-se Aiolia ao ver o amigo naquele estado. O Escorpião pareceu nem ter ouvido, pois não se moveu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou Hyoga em um tom autoritário: odiava ver pessoas ali incomodando o descanso de seu amado mestre, nem se importou ou sequer notou o sofrimento do outro, tamanha a própria fúria.

Agora sim Milo deu sinal de vida. Desfez lentamente a posição em que estava, levantando como se calculasse todos os movimentos, mas ainda permaneceu de costas para os recém-chegados. Virou-se e viu Shaka, Aiolia, Hyoga e a jovem deusa, que enfim retornava ao seu lugar de origem. Caminhou lentamente em direção a eles e parou na frente do Cisne.

"Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com um Cavaleiro de Ouro?". Perguntou, dirigindo um olhar e uma aura mortal ao jovem loiro, deixando os três que assistiam muito preocupados.

"Eu sou o discípulo de Kamus de Aquário. Ele me criou e ensinou tudo que sei!". Disse, tentando manter a calma, algo que lhe pareceu difícil com aquele olhar devastador sobre si.

"Acha que isso é motivo, ou melhor, acha que isso te dá algum direito? Eu cresci com o Kamus, vivemos juntos muito mais tempo e passamos por muito mais coisas do que você pode imaginar! E nunca esqueça que você o matou! Sobrevivemos até mesmo aos Titãs¹, mas ele tinha que lhe ensinar aquela maldita técnica!". Disse cruelmente, atacando a maior ferida que sabia que o outro possuía. Os olhos de Hyoga se enevoaram com as lágrimas que surgiram.

"Contenha-se, Milo!". Finalmente Saori resolveu intrometer-se.

"Como queira... Athena". As palavras foram ditas em um tom amargo, cheio de rancor, decepção e tristeza. No momento em que falou fez reverência, em um gesto de puro escárnio. Todos ficaram atônicos com esse gesto, Milo estava sendo insubordinado e isso não era comum! Muito pelo contrário, ele havia percebido que Saori era a verdadeira deusa e jurou defendê-la até a morte. Um gesto daqueles era inaceitável!

"Não fale assim com a Deusa!". Shaka falou com firmeza. "Você jurou defendê-la até a morte, lembra-se?".

"Mas eu já morri, Shaka. Meu coração está congelado e inerte como o corpo que jaz naquele esquife". Falou olhando para Shaka demonstrando muita tristeza, e o vazio voltou aos olhos que até então tinham apenas ódio.

"Milo...". Virgem murmurou, penalizado. Todos sentiram o mesmo pelo moreno; era triste ver um homem tão poderoso no mais profundo vale da desesperança.

O olhar da deusa também se enevoara, uma vontade louca de consolar aquele moreno veio-lhe à mente, mas o que poderia fazer???

"Venha, meu amigo. É melhor eu te levar pra sua casa". Aiolia falou com muita ternura tocando o ombro do escorpiano, que se limitou a olhar de forma vazia e afirmou com a cabeça.

"Não acho bem ele ficar sozinho". A deusa estava muito preocupada com seu amado defensor.

"Eu vou ficar com ele". Afirmou Aiolia.

"Não é necessário: eu sempre estarei só a partir de agora". Milo falou enquanto descia os primeiros degraus. O Leão contentou-se em estar do lado dele mesmo que não adiantasse nada.

"Por que a senhora não traz Kamus e os outros de volta?". Perguntou Hyoga voltando-se para Saori.

"Eu não posso...". Abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

"Mas por quê?". Insistiu o rapaz.

"Não discuta com a deusa! Tudo que ela faz tem uma razão, só cabe a nós obedecer". Shaka disse de forma altiva e o jovem calou-se. Seguiram então para o recinto de descanso de Athena.

Na 8ª casa, Milo deitou-se no sofá de uma das salas enquanto Aiolia observava tristemente aquela figura.

"Você quer alguma coisa? Posso fazer um chá". Parou um segundo e pensou: "Eu na cozinha? Isso não vai prestar".

"Não, obrigado. Eu quero ficar sozinho, se não se importa".

"É claro que eu me importo, Milo! Quero te ajudar". Disse, ajoelhando no chão à frente do rosto do moreno. O Escorpião apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo-se vencido.

"Nossa! Como ele é lindo!". Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior com o pensamento; não agüentou a proximidade e tocou aquela face bronzeada. "Tão macia!". Perdeu-se naquela sensação agradável.

"O que você está fazendo?".

"Nada. Me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de te ofender". Disse assustado e engatinhando de costas, para trás.

"Ok, mas eu quero mesmo ficar sozinho". Não tinha ânimo para achar aquilo bom ou ruim.

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Mais tarde eu apareço para ver se está tudo bem". Disse levantando e ainda sem graça.

"Pode ser". Milo falou, sem ânimo, fechando novamente os olhos. Aiolia saiu ainda perturbado pensando: "Não acredito que fiz aquilo! Ele acabou de perder o Kamus, mas... a pele dele é tão quente, tocá-lo foi muito bom e gostaria de beijá-lo, queria possuir aquele corpo perfeito...".

"Quem me dera ter uma chance!". Disse já na saída de sua casa e olhando para a 8ª.

Agora que o Escorpião estava sozinho, não só Aiolia, mas também muitos outros cavaleiros queriam conquistar aquele coração, aquele corpo! Ele voltava a ser o mais desejado dentre aqueles homens. Com Kamus por perto era simplesmente impossível tentar algo, pois apesar do jeito sedutor, aquele sim era um homem fiel! Mais um motivo para aguçar o desejo. A promessa de fidelidade era ainda mais provocante...

Milo estava alheio a tudo aquilo, nada mais fazia sentido, nada tinha o mesmo sabor, perdera completamente o gosto pela vida, tudo o que fazia eram com gestos mecânicos e sem ânimo. Isso, claro, quando fazia algo.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, Saori continuava no Santuário com os cavaleiros de bronze.

Em uma noite qualquer todos jantavam juntos no grande salão (os de bronze, os de ouro e Athena). Seiya ria da piada que ele mesmo contou, Shiryu também ria só que discretamente, Shun e Hyoga quase choravam de tanto rir. O ariano e o taurino eram os mais próximos à deusa seguidos de Aiolia, Shaka e só então os cavaleiros de bronze. Os dois primeiros conversam com a garota os outros estavam calados e muito sérios.

"Algum problema, Shaka?". Athena falou em tom mais alto para que o outro pudesse ouvir e fez com que os jovens risonhos calassem e prestassem atenção.

"Não há problema algum, senhora". Mentiu, estava por demais preocupado com o jovem moreno dono da oitava casa.

"E você, Aiolia, tem algum problema?".

"Sim". Todos olhavam incrédulos. Não havia guerra ou inimigos, qual o problema, então? "Não agüento ficar parado vendo um amigo definhar! Ficar rindo nessa mesa como se nada estivesse acontecendo é hipocrisia. Milo morreria para salvar qualquer um aqui. Se não querem tomar uma atitude, eu tomarei!". Levantou-se derrubando a cadeira e fazendo um grande estrondo.

"Acalme-se, Aiolia. Eu também estou preocupada como o Milo, mas não sei o que fazer. Talvez você tenha a resposta que eu preciso: como ajudar um homem que se senta e espera a morte chegar?".

Aiolia ficou mudo e viu feições tristes na menina; abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.

"Eu não tenho a resposta". Sussurrou. Todos ficaram tristes, inclusive os de bronze.

"Talvez eu tenha". Levantaram rápido o olhar guiando-o para Shaka que falou solenemente.

"Então me diga". Disse a garota aflita.

"Creio que a senhora realmente não pode fazer nada, mas acho que eu posso". Já se levantava quando terminou de falar. "Vou até lá agora e espero que dê tudo certo".

"Eu também". Disse Saori mais tranqüila

Aiolia não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu. Tinha a nítida impressão de ter visto um sorriso safado no rosto daquele Buda sem vergonha.

Shaka entrou na mansão de Escorpião, o clima lá dentro era pesado o ar não circulava há muito tempo, pois as janelas encontravam-se fechada há dias. Entrou sem cerimônias no quarto e viu a figura de um homem deitado de bruços coberto por um lençol escarlate, todo largado no meio da cama: ele dormia. Andou felinamente e sentou-se, ficando de frente para o rosto, aproximou-se ajoelhando na cama e aspirou o perfume que o belo rapaz emanava.

"O que você quer aqui?". Milo perguntou seco e grosso. Shaka deu um pulo para trás ficando de pé, tamanho foi o susto.

"Pensei que estivesse dormindo". Disse, confuso, e não viu reação alguma naquele corpo.

"Eu não consigo dormi já tem um tempo". Disse, virando o rosto.

"Então por que não se levanta? Podemos andar um pouco, quem sabe gastando energia depois você consiga dormir". Parou, esperando uma reação do outro. "Eu queria gastar energia com esse moreno de outro jeito". Ruborizou com o próprio pensamento, e deu graças aos deuses por Milo estar virado para o outro lado.

Milo continuou calado e virado, aquela indiferença irritou o virginiano. Rapidamente ajoelhou-se na cama e puxou o outro pelo braço com força, o trouxe para si com facilidade já que Milo não teve tempo de impor resistência.

"Você não tem esse direito! Todos os seus amigos estão preocupados com você e a única coisa que faz é ficar aqui! É intolerável!".

Milo tinha os olhos arregalados pelo susto, sentia as mãos fortes a apertar-lhe ambos os braços.

"Me larga agora, senão...".

"Senão o quê, Milo? Vai me atacar? Com esse corpo fraco não pode ferir nem um cavaleiro de bronze! Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, me deixa fazê-lo". Shaka começou falando em tom imperial e terminou de forma doce e mansa. "Pode contar comigo...". Completou, percebendo que o outro começava a chorar. Milo jogou-se contra o corpo do amigo abraçando-o por baixo dos braços, e foi envolvido ternamente pelos braços do cavaleiro mais próximo de deus.

Aquela situação era muito estranha a Shaka: desejava aquele homem, principalmente depois do dia em que o viu na casa de Aquário: queria consolá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de estar sendo incessível. Abriu os olhos que até então estavam fechados e finalmente viu toda a exuberância do homem em seus braços: Milo usava apenas uma calça azul escuro larga de tecido fino e levemente transparente; viu os músculos das costas, cada quadradinho em seu devido lugar e muito desenvolvido, sentiu a maciez dos cachos azuis que seguiam até o meio das costas, afagou a cabeça que estava abrigada em seu próprio peito e beijou-a levemente. Milo levantou o olhar e se deparou com o de Shaka. Sentiu algo estranho, era incomum ver o cavaleiro de olhos abertos e aqueles olhos davam a nítida impressão de que é possível se perder naquele profundo azul. Estremeceu por dentro. Novamente encostou-se naquele corpo, agora se aconchegando na curva do pescoço, e então reparou no físico do homem ao qual estava abraçado: Shaka usava uma túnica toda branca que ia até a altura dos joelhos e estava presa na cintura com um largo cinturão negro; usava uma gargantilha também negra, o peito estava à mostra. Os músculos não eram desenvolvidos, mas o corpo era lindo, bem definido e tentador, emanava também um leve perfume de flores; não como Afrodite, esse era mais suave, semelhante ao cheiro de incensos finos. Os lindos e longos fios loiros cobriam completamente as costas daquela figura que mais parecia uma miragem, de tão primorosa.

Shaka não mais conseguia se conter. Com uma das mãos, afastou os cabelos cacheados, deixando parte do pescoço à mostra; beijou levemente e viu Milo apenas gemer baixinho, o que instigou ainda mais o seu desejo. Beijou novamente, agora o contato era mais faminto e prolongado passou a dar mordidas leves e lambidas sensuais. Procurou a boca, desfazendo o abraço, beijou o rosto até chegar onde queria e iniciou um roçar de lábios calmo e profundo, as línguas dançavam juntas nesse ritmo instigante.

"Pará, Shaka...". Milo disse baixinho, enquanto o loiro caminhava para o outro lado do pescoço.

"Por quê?". Disse sem abandonar as carícias suaves que fazia.

"Eu não quero".

"Não quer?". Shaka lambeu sensualmente o pescoço, chegando até o lóbulo da orelha, e viu Milo se arrepiar com o gesto. "Tem certeza?".

"Eu não quero te enganar. Sinto muita falta do Kamus". Shaka parou e encarou o escorpiano.

"Eu sei disso, mas infelizmente para você ele não vai voltar, então fica comigo:_ só comigo_!". O olhar do loiro era de ternura e desejo; impossível resistir.

"Eu não posso te prometer nada".

"Não quero promessas, palavras se perdem no vento. Prefiro atos, e ter você ao meu lado é o suficiente". Milo apenas sorriu em resposta, olhou de forma safada para o corpo do outro e sem aviso o jogou na cama, fazendo com que se deitasse, e cobriu-o com seu próprio corpo.

"Então está na hora de aproveitar". Sorriu malicioso, beijando ferozmente a boca do virginiano. Acariciou a cintura descendo até as coxas; puxou a túnica, tocando na pele, e apertou com firmeza deixando marcas vermelhas. Milo mordia, beijava, lambia, brincava com os mamilos rosados, deixando-os vermelhos e doloridos. Shaka delirava com o contato forte e lascivo, arqueava as costas afundando a cabeça no travesseiro macio, se entregando completamente. Milo afastou-se um pouco retirou túnica e roupa íntima daquele loiro maravilhoso. Vislumbrou o corpo esquio, e por um segundo lembrou-se do corpo do Kamus. Não havia como negar as semelhanças. Shaka era, na verdade, um pouco mais magro, mas mesmo assim lembrava muito. Voltou a beijar a boca tentadora e se separou rapidamente, só para olhar aqueles olhos brilhantes; viu Kamus sorrindo para ele, um calor enorme percorreu seu coração e beijou-o apaixonadamente, surpreendendo Virgem. Quando novamente olhou para o rosto, viu que era Shaka, e não Kamus. Assustou-se e afastou um pouco o corpo.

"Qual o problema?". Perguntou o virginiano muito confuso.

"Nada".

"Então vem cá...". Shaka puxou Milo pela cintura e uniu os corpos, desceu a mão até a calça; queria tirá-la, mas não consegui por estar debaixo do outro. Milo então se afastou novamente e retirou a irritante peça, que por acaso era a única que vestia. Deitou-se novamente sobre o loiro, fazendo com que ele abrisse as pernas. Mais uma vez beijou a boca fina, porém deliciosa, sugando com furor aqueles lábios graciosos. Segurou firme a perna esquerda e a separou mais um pouco da outra começando a penetrar na pequena entrada. Viu Shaka se contorcendo de dor e prazer. Quando finalmente se acomodou completamente naquele lugar tão apertado, deitou-se sob o outro beijando-lhe a testa de forma terna; beijou as bochechas, a ponta do nariz e finalmente a boca, em toques leves e rápidos. Continuou descendo pelo pescoço, deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo. Shaka percebeu o que o escorpiano estava fazendo, ou melhor, percebeu por que ele não estava fazendo...

"Pode continuar, você não está me machucando". Disse baixinho e de forma sensual, com a boca muito próxima ao ouvido de Milo.

Ao escutar essas palavras Escorpião deu a primeira estocada, fazendo Shaka gemer mais alto. Continuou com os movimentos firmes, sentia a ereção do loiro roçar em sua barriga estimulando-o ainda mais. Shaka envolveu Milo com suas pernas, ato que permitiu que o Escorpião entrasse por completo em Virgem; quase gozou, mas conseguiu segurar; queria fazer o outro chegar ao Éden também. Aumentou o ritmo e a força das investidas, entrava e saía em um compasso alucinado, os corpos batiam um contra o outro fazendo barulho e o cheiro do sexo já impregnava o quarto. Saiu quase completamente e entrou com força, chegando ao clímax e levando Shaka consigo. Caiu exausto sobre o outro corpo, ficando dentro dele por algum tempo, até que o loiro desfez o abraço com as pernas e o escorpiano saiu, deitando-se ao lado, ainda muito cansado. Shaka aninhou-se no peito forte e dormiu profundamente. Estava esgotado e dolorido. Milo olhava para aquela figura enquanto dormia.

"Assim ele parece ainda mais um anjo...". Pensou um pouco. "... É! Pode ser uma boa idéia". Fechou os olhos, adormeceu e teve um sonho lindo: _em um bosque, ao lado de uma cachoeira, sentados á sombra de uma grande árvore estavam Kamus e Milo. O aquariano estava apoiado no peito do escorpiano, enquanto este lhe fazia uma caricia suave nos cabelos, ambos com os olhos fechados apreciando o momento. Do lado havia uma cesta com alguns pães, frutas, uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. A brisa era suave e a temperatura amena. Estava tudo perfeito para os dois._

"_Eu te amo, Kamus". Disse Milo apaixonadamente, beijando a face do mago do gelo._

"_Te amo, meu Escorpião". Kamus virou e um beijo suave se seguiu._

Acordou tateando o lugar a seu lado, não sentindo nada. Milo abriu os olhos, uma sensação gostosa percorreu lhe o corpo, espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente se espalhando na cama. Um cheiro de café novo entrou em suas narinas, vestiu a mesma calça e foi até a cozinha.

"Shaka". Disse meio surpreso; esperava que fosse outra pessoa.

"Algo errado?".

"Não, tudo está perfeito". Caminhou até o loiro que estava próximo à mesa, abraçou-o e recebeu o mesmo abraço carinhoso, e beijou de leve o pescoço alvo.

"Bom dia". Disse, desfazendo o contato.

"Bom dia. Se você quiser tomar um banho enquanto preparo o café pode ir".

"Mas e você?".

"Já tomei. Espero que não se importe pelo fato de que eu usei seu banheiro sem falar nada". Sorriu lindamente.

"De maneira alguma! A partir de agora você pode entrar em qualquer parte da minha casa sem pedir ou se preocupar, ok?".

"Tudo bem, fico mais tranqüilo". Beijaram-se de forma profunda e íntima. Milo foi para o banheiro encontrando tudo em ordem.

"Nossa! Nem parece o meu banheiro!". Sorriu com a constatação.

Shaka estava feliz como nunca, não achava que estava apaixonado pelo moreno e sabia que provavelmente o outro nunca o amaria também, mas poderiam construir um relacionamento saudável baseado na confiança e na ternura. Seria ótimo! Sem cobranças e sem traições.

Milo apareceu novamente na cozinha, agora com uma calça jeans uma camiseta branca. A mesa estava posta com capricho. Sentou-se, e Shaka fez o mesmo, ficando um de frente para o outro. Um silêncio mórbido imperou entre eles.

"Acho que precisamos conversar". Milo finalmente falou.

"É, eu sei". Disse Shaka apreensivo.

"O que você espera do nosso relacionamento?". Disse tranqüilamente

"Fidelidade e companheirismo". Falou sucinto.

"Bom isso eu posso dar".

"E você o que espera, Milo?".

O escorpiano ficou pensativo. "Creio que o mesmo".

"Que bom!". Sorriram mutuamente.

"Só mais uma pergunta: assumiremos nosso relacionamento publicamente?".

"Não vejo empecilho algum. Você vê?". Shaka levantou a sobrancelha intrigado.

"Não".

Permanecerem conversando por um tempo. Depois Shaka abriu todas as janelas deixando a brisa da manhã entrar na mansão. Ajudou Milo na arrumação, deixando tudo em ordem.

"Como você pode ser tão bagunceiro?".

"É minha natureza". Riu da cara indignada do loirinho.

"O que você acha de treinarmos um pouco, Shaka?".

"Perfeito! Você anda muito parado nos últimos dias".

Milo fez uma careta por causa da crítica. "Acho que a partir de agora eu não vou ficar parado...". Abraçou o virginiano, desceu uma mão até a nádega direita e apertou "... Acho que você não vai deixar". Falou de forma muito sensual, fazendo Shaka estremecer.

"Vamos logo, antes que eu desista". Desfez o contato, segurou Milo pela mão e saiu puxando.

"Você não sabe o que tá perdendo...". Disse o escorpiano, sorrindo malicioso.

Virgem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente "Quem brinca com fogo acaba se queimando. Agora tenho que agüentar esse tarado". Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação com esse pensamento.

Algumas horas depois, na casa de Áries...

"Parece que por enquanto está tudo tranqüilo".

"Sim, senhora, não precisa se preocupar: o Santuário está em paz". Disse o jovem guardião à deusa.

"Fico satisfeita".

De repente sentiram um abalo e se ouviu um grande estrondo. Correram em direção às arenas de treinamento, de onde veio o barulho.

"Shaka, o que está acontecendo aqui?". O cavaleiro tinha o rosto todo suado e respirava com certa dificuldade, demonstrando cansaço.

"Nada, por quê?". Ele olhou para a cara incrédula de Athena e do ariano. Os outros cavaleiros que treinavam nas proximidades também olhavam assustados; entre eles estavam Aiolia e Aldebaran.

Do nada, um monte de pedras que haviam desabado há pouco causando o barulho foram laçadas por um cosmo muito familiar a todos.

"Milo?!". Indagou o surpreso taurino.

"Por que estão todos aqui?". Ele e Shaka não entenderam nada. O Escorpião cambaleou devido ao golpe que Virgem desferiu. No mesmo instante o cavaleiro responsável pelo golpe evitou que o amante fosse ao chão, saindo do lado da deusa e segurando na cintura morena.

"Desculpe, acho que me excedi". Acariciou a face limpando o filete de sangue que corria pelo lado esquerdo da boca de Milo.

"Que nada! Eu estou pronto para outra rodada!". Falou postando-se de pé e cheio de empolgação.

"Nada disso!". Olharam assustados para Saori que parecia furiosa. "Então é assim que pretendia ajudá-lo? Treinando de uma forma que parece que pretendiam destruir TODO o Santuário? Que vergonha, Shaka! Além do quê Milo não está em condições físicas de treinar".

"Desculpe, senhora, isso não vai acontecer novamente". Shaka abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado; a menina tinha razão.

Milo caminhou em direção à garota. Parou a um metro de distância e se ajoelhou.

"Perdoe-me, Athena, a culpa foi toda minha. Irritei o Shaka e acabamos nos descontrolando".

"Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter dois cavaleiros de ouro fora de controle". Continuou falando de forma imponente e ia se retirar.

"Perdoe-me também...". Saori parou e olhou o jovem ainda ajoelhado. "Perdoe-me pelos últimos dias. Fui insolente e relapso com relação à senhora e minha obrigações. Não sei como me redimir". Estava muito envergonhado por seus atos mais recentes.

Saori aproximou-se. "Fique de pé...". Ele obedeceu prontamente. "... Algo me diz que não foi exatamente lutando que Shaka te tirou daquela depressão". Milo sorriu meio sem graça.

"Ela não é tão inocente quanto parece". Pensou, vendo a jovem olhar no fundo de seus olhos; parecia naquele momento ler sua alma.

"É bom te ter de volta. Pena que seus olhos ainda não voltaram ao normal".

"Obrigado pela preocupação".

"Sinto muito não poder atender os desejos de seu coração". Os olhos de Milo se encheram de lágrimas. Os dois conversavam baixo, de modo que as pessoas ao redor não ouviam por mais que tentassem.

"Eu não compreendo, mas agora aceito".

"Que bom". A menina voltou para o seu templo satisfeita.

"O que vocês tanto conversavam?". A essas alturas as pessoas já tinham se espalhado.

"Nada importante Shaka".

"Hun...". Do nada Virgem foi atingido por um soco no rosto. O cavaleiro foi lançado longe com o golpe.

"Shaka!". Assustou-se Milo. "O que você está fazendo, Aiolia?". Milo bufou de raiva.

"Ele está se aproveitando de você! Será que não percebe?".

"O quê?". Perguntou o escorpiano, muito confuso.

"Ora, Milo! Ele está aproveitando da sua fragilidade momentânea para ficar com você".

"Como sabe disso?".

"Ele não te ama".

"Isso não é resposta, Leão! Você não pode sair agredindo as pessoas assim!". Milo ficou profundamente irritado.

"...". Aiolia não sabia o que dizer, e foi atingido na barriga por um ataque de Virgem.

Os dois ficaram em posição de batalha.

"Mas o que pensam que estão fazendo???". Gritou Escorpião enquanto se postava entre eles.

"Sai da frente, Milo". Shaka falou, evidenciando muita raiva na voz.

"Está na hora de acertarmos nossas contas". Rosnou Aiolia.

"Estão loucos?! Querem lutar por mil dias sem motivos???".

"Ainda não percebeu o que o motivo é você?". Disse o Leão com tom cálido.

"Eu?".

"É isso mesmo! Esse aí está de olho em você já tem um tempão".

"Como se você agisse diferente".

"Não dá para acreditar...". Milo disse baixinho.

"O quê? Eu não ouvi". Disse o leonino.

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESSE VEXAME É POR ESSE MOTIVO! QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE EU SOU? EU TENHO OPINIÃO PRÓPRIA E SOU EU QUEM DECIDE QUEM VAI PARA A MINHA CAMA!!!!!". Milo gritava sem se importar com nada, nem mesmo viu Hyoga e Shun que observavam a curta distância. Saiu furioso, deixando os dois com cara de bobos.

"Droga!". Murmurou Shaka.

"Acho que agora não tenho mais chances". Aiolia inconformado.

"HAHAHAHA. Não dá para acreditar". Hyoga ria sem poder se conter.

"É melhor parar". Advertiu Shun segurando no braço direito do loiro.

"Esses dois são ridículos!!! HAHAHA".

"Ah, moleque, eu vou acabar com você". Na velocidade da luz, Aiolia agarrou o garoto pela gola da camisa azul.

"Só na cabeça de vocês é que um dos dois terá aquele Escorpião. Tudo no Milo pertence ao Kamus!". Cisne, apesar de não gostar do aracnídeo, sabia que o seu mestre nutria sentimentos especiais por ele e não aceitava o fato de que Milo fosse de outro "Ele pertence ao Kamus!". Era assim que pensava.

"Kamus está morto, agora". Disse Shaka de onde estava.

"Isso não muda nada! Milo sempre foi e sempre será do _meu mestre_, não importa onde, nem como ou em que época". Aiolia ia socar aquele rosto.

"Aiolia, por favor, não". Shun interferiu.

"Tá bom. Agradeça ao seu namoradinho: não quero dar trabalho a ele, pois é obvio que ele cuidaria de você caso eu te partisse em dois". Largou o loiro com certa violência e voltou-se para Shaka, que se retirava do local.

"Aonde você vai, Virgem?".

"Atrás de quem eu desejo".

"Mas e tudo que foi dito aqui? Você não se importa?".

"Palavras se perdem ao vento...".

"Ele é louco, está procurando a dor". Disse Hyoga.

"Por um moreno como aquele, pode valer a pena esse sofrimento". Leão disse tristemente.

Novamente na oitava casa...

"O que faz aqui?". O escorpiano estava sentado na cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Tinha o rosto baixo, levantando-o no momento em que falou.

"Achei que podia entrar quando bem entendesse".

"...".

"Me perdoe pelo que aconteceu, não pretendia te ofender". Shaka ajoelhou-se, ficando entre as pernas de Milo, e acariciou o rosto sentindo aquele calor agradável que o outro emanava.

"Eu sei, loiro, eu sei...".

"Então por que está chateado?".

"Ouvi o que Hyoga falou".

"E...".

"Tenho medo de que seja verdade".

"Sei que você ama o Kamus, mas existem maneiras diferentes de amar. Acho que podemos gostar muito um do outro, e esse relacionamento tem tudo para dar certo!".

"Não quero te usar, tampouco te ferir".

"**Se você não quer, não vai fazê-lo". **Shaka levantou-se lentamente, inclinando o corpo para cima do Escorpião até que se deitaram. Começou a beijar o moreno ainda indeciso. Milo não resistiu muito: resolveu se entregar àquele novo relacionamento. Inverteu as posições, beijando com luxúria e arrancando sussurros ininteligíveis do amante. Apressou-se em tirar toda a roupa, tanto do loiro quanto a própria. Ambos os corpos tinham marcas vermelhas do treinamento, mas o de Shaka era o mais castigado por ainda conter sinais da noite passada. O escorpiano chupava o pescoço alvo deixando o local todo vermelho, acariciando a coxa esquerda e erguendo-a, segurando no joelho, deixando os sexos roçarem livremente.

Shaka agarrava-se com paixão ao corpo acima do seu, deixando uma trilha vermelha pelo caminho que suas mãos percorriam. Arqueava o corpo, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Sem muita demora sentiu-se sendo invadido. A princípio uma dor forte surgiu, mas rapidamente ignorou voltando às atenções para as carícias que recebia nos lábios. Não demorou a começar a sentir um grande prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo. Milo era perfeito, parecia conhecer todos os seus pontos 'fracos' e não hesitava em atacá-los com muita vontade.

Ambos gemiam alto, os corpos suados e cheios de prazer se moviam juntos de forma alucinada. O loiro sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o próprio corpo; chegou ao auge lambuzando ambos os abdômens com o líquido quente. Ficou mole e sentia Milo ainda dentro de si estocando com força e logo derramando o líquido quente em seu interior.

Novamente abraçaram-se sem trocar palavras, e Milo dormiu primeiro dessa vez. O virginiano levantou o corpo ficando com a face de frente para a de Escorpião, os fios loiros caíram misturando-se aos azuis escuro.

"Eu juro que essa paixão jamais será apenas palavras porque elas são pequenas e se esvaem com o tempo. Essa paixão também jamais será momentos: eles não significam nada sem sentimentos. O meu amor, a minha paixão, será eterno e um dia terei seu coração, eu juro!". Falava baixinho e com firmeza.

"Kamus...". Milo falou dormindo.

Uma dor forte percorreu o coração de Shaka. "Eu não me importo. Ele não mais está aqui; eu sim! 'Kamus' agora é só uma palavra e vai se perder no vento". Uma lágrima solitária rolou na pele clara. Shaka deitou-se novamente ao lado do ser que amava; sim, acabou constatando que amava o moreno, e logo adormeceu como um anjo.

**Fim**

-

NA/ Fim!!!!! Graças a Athena! Essa fic estava ruim de terminar, não sei por quê! Felizmente terminei.

1-Alusão ao "Episodio G".

2- O Hyoga tá meio chato nessa fic, né? Por favor, fãs do loirinho, me perdoem. TT

3-XD SCORPIO RULES é o que há!!!!!!!!!!! Milo The best!!!!!!!

Pronto! Voltei ao normal. -'

4- Essa estória não termina aqui! Pretendo escrever uma trilogia. Logo, essa foi só a primeira fic. Elas serão fics independentes. A próxima (se tudo der certo) será do Kamus lá no inferno.

4-Se gostaram ou não, se têm sugestões, por favor, comentem. Recebi uma sugestão para me ater mais ao físico de meus personagens e estou tentando melhorar, espero que nessa fic já tenha melhorado um pouco.


End file.
